Equestria Girls: Redux
by SirSiggles
Summary: A writer's romp though how he thought Equestria Girls should have gone. Not at all a ship fic.


Equestria Girls: Bellum Frigidum Edition

Hoofsteps echoed throughout the sleeping castle. The Peach Pony's smirk barely could be seen under her heavy black hood. She was brilliant; she'd picked the perfect time to come. The Majority of those Royal "Guards" were asleep. She had free reign over the castle...Her smirk broadened, she could finally take her revenge! She could finally destroy Celestia! She could finally kill the tyrant!

The Newest Princess of Equestria lay in her bed, her thoughts racing "What if I'm not fit to be a princess? What if…" Oh dear Celestia! There was so much that could go wrong! As if an answer to her worries she remembered the pony who given her this position, "C-Celestia picked me! S-She must've know I could handle it!" She reassured herself, Celestia always knew what was right! She wouldn't have picked me unless she knew I could do a good job! She nodded quietly to herself and tried to reach for the book she had so often kept by her bed. But the empty space only reminded her of where she was and she let out a quiet whimper. This was gonna' be a long night…

Across the castle and under the floor the mare laughed to herself as she trotted up the stairs. "Princess of the Sun...Ha! She couldn't even stop her old 'student' from taking what was rightfully her's!" As she reached the end of the long stairs she looked out one of the large stained windows with a small snort of contempt, "How pitiful. They need these vanity's to remind them…" She tried not to think of how she wasn't in any of them and continued onto "Princess" Twilight's room. "She abandoned me...for this...this pathetic insignificant bug! She made my replacement a princess! I should be the one sleeping in there!" She sneered, this bitch would be the first one to die once she gained her true power! She cackled a little too loudly as one of the few royal guards on duty rounded the corner, he froze at the sight of her and tried to reach for his alarm whistle, the Mare did the only thing she could and fired a deadly pale green right through the poor guard's chest. He quickly crumpled onto the floor. The new hole in his chest cauterized instantly by her magic. I don't need blood on my soon to be carpet she thought with another smirk before continuing down the hall, avoiding stepping on the former guard.

The Purple Alicorn that lay in her bed looked over one last time at her pet dragon and finally smiled, "At least I still have Spike…" she reassured herself quietly before closing her eyes for what was at least the fourth time. Not a minute later there was a large crash that could be heard throughout the castle. She quickly jumped up, looked at her baby dragon and frowned, "Still sleeping." she thought before opening the door and quickly running out.

The hooded mare looked down at the now broken vase littering the floor. Shit, Shit, and Shit! This wasn't in her plan! This wasn't in her plan! It took all her willpower not to scream. "I-I just need to get to the Elements and t-this won't matter!" she said loudly to nopony in particular before racing to the place she knew the Elements had to be. Otherwise...as she reached the large wooden door she barely even looked at the markings representing "Friendship" all she cared about was what was behind that damn door. She fired another one of her sickly green beam through the door's handle and with it's lock broken kicked it open easily. As she stepped through the door she saw them. They were...Beautiful, she thought as her smirk returned. She quickly pulled all six of them into her bag and turned to leave the roo...Oh Tartarus.

Standing before her was her old "mentor" Celestia. The Sun Goddess herself. She wasn't ready Celestiadammit all! She quickly locked eyes with the tyrant, seeing only a faint look of disappointment across her eyes. "Pathetic!" She said aloud, smirking. All she got in response was a sad nod. She quickly rushed under Celestia and ran into the halls. Dammit! Dammit! As if to ruin what was left of her plan a group of idiotic guards stood in the direction she was going. She didn't have time for this! She quickly shot two pale green beams through the guards chests causing them to collapse. Ignoring the soon to perish guards, she ran over them. As she ran through the halls, all she could think of was the fact that those curs had changed the castle! For every hall she recognized she saw ten more she didn't. This was pointless! She stopped at a small room she still didn't recognize. "This will have to do…" she muttered, blowing the door off it's hinges and rushing in. The room was barren, wasteful as the Princesses were...Except for a mirror, shimmering silently at the center of the room. "I definitely do not remember this…" She said aloud, stepping closer to it; her hooves ceasing making sound on the room's carpet. She reached a hoof forward until she heard the forsaken Tyrant behind her. "Sunset Shimmer."


End file.
